An Obsesson Ed
by TheReaper1001
Summary: A fight between friends ends in tragedy. One of theme ends up in a coma. Can the culprit be caught before they strike agian.


An Ed Obsession

'All Good Things...'

Eddy watched with some fascination as Edd put the finishing touches on his latest scam.

"It's finished Eddy!" Edd was oddly enthusiastic about the scam. "Ed's Science Fair is ready for launch , Eddy!"

"Good, it took you a while."

Edd grunted, "Well I had no help from you! If you would have help me, this would have been done faster."

Eddy throw himself into a nearby lawn chair. "Come on Double D, I the thinker. I think of the scam and you and Ed do all the work. Lets not change the state of our complex relationship. The way things are is just fine!" Eddy pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Where's Ed?"

Double D sneered his response. "First off, just because your taking a college psychology class in Ninth grade doesn't make you smarter than me. Secondly, I don't know. I just the worker. Where oh where did YOU sent him."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Edd was about to answer when a stray piece a shrapnel hit him upside the head. Ed, with a large amount of junk, plowed through a fence and drop the stuff in front of Eddy and Double D.

"I'm back guys!" he shouted happily.

"Finally! Where were you?" Eddy asked.

"I was a the junkyard collect junk to scam the masses hard earned money, when the hideous Kankers showed up. I hide in a refrigerator. Luckily, the vile beast moved away without noticing and I continued my mission. Here." Ed pointed to the heap of scrap metal.

"Excellent! Take Edd with and work on the stand. All this thinking has tired me out" Eddy leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

Ed looked down at the unconscious Double D and back up at Eddy. "Okay!" Ed grabbed the junk in one arm and Edd in the other and ran into his garage.

Double regained consciousness a few minutes later. 'Where am I?"

Ed, who was looking down at Double D, smiled and said, "You're in my garage. Eddy told us to build a stand while he sleeps like a baby."

Double D stood and dusted himself off. _Of course he is. Oh well, I have compete control of this __adventure now. "_Okay, fine. Lets get on with this then."

"Okay!"

"And Ed, lets not wake Eddy when we are finished."

"We Double D?" Asked asked with a confused expression.

"No reason." Double D answered.

"Okay!"

It was several hours later when Eddy awoke from his peaceful sleep. Ed and Double D were standing over him with a jar filled to the rim with quarters. Ed had a goofy smile on his face. "Lookey at we done Eddy!" He shouted happily.

Shocked, Eddy stared at the jar of money. "How?"

Edd replied, "Well, I figured that with all the thinking you do you needed your rest. So I made a judgment call. I let you sleep and ran the booth all by myself. With no problems, I must add."

Eddy removed his sunglasses and stared at Double D. "What's your problem, man?"

"Nothing Eddy. I just thought since you were to tired to help me and Ed with the physical labor part of you insidious scam, I wouldn't wake you when the business part happened."

"Come on, you know that I don't do physical labor. Get over it, you're ruining our groove."

Double D grunted, "Our groove? Don't you mean your Groove?"

"What is your problem?"

"You are!" Double D screamed so loud, it echoed throughout the Cal Da sac. "For years I've been subject to your whims, but no more! If you need a lackey, I suggest you find a new one because I'm out."

"Oh please Sock-head, you have no one besides me and Ed."

Without response, turned and stomped back to his house with the jar of quarters.

Eddy snorted. "Whatever, I'm done for the day. See you later Ed." Eddy stood and walk into his view.

Ed stood in his spot staring at Eddy's house then at Double D's. The fight had literally trumatized him. He was afraid to move.

'_Their still friends,' _He thought '_They have to be.'_

But deep down, he knew that is wasn't true. A hole began to open were his friendship was, but was instantly filled with something else. Something bitter. Something terrible.

"Fine!" Ed shouted and stormed off.


End file.
